


Old Ghosts, Old Wounds

by sauciemel



Series: Sacrifices [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Old Ghosts, Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Donna watched as the Doctor and Mel left. She looked down at the three sleeping babies.  
  
“Boy, we have our hands full.” she smiled at Shaun.  
  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” he smiled back.  
  
\---  
  
 **A year later…**  
  
The triplets were thriving. Amy had a head full of flaming red hair like her mum, brown eyes like her dad, Sarah had a head full of blond hair like her mum, the same brown eyes as her mum and gramps, Jamie had dark brown hair and blue eyes like his dad.   
  
It was strange to think that Donna was mum to triplets when in reality only Amy was her biological daughter. Sarah and Jamie were Jack’s. Amy had Gallifrayean DNA in her, Donna herself was a Human TimeLord Metacrisis. She had the Doctor’s mind in hers. When it first happened it was killing her. So the doctor had made her forget. She went back to shouting at the world instead of living it in. she met Shaun and fell in love properly. She worked hard for not much money. Then when Shaun and her had gotten married. Someone had gotten them a lottery ticket as a present. Turns out it was one of 6 winning tickets.   
  
Donna Temple Noble was now a millionaire. She and Shaun had put the money away, they had a nice house, she had made sure her gramps ad mum were looked after too. Shaun only had his brother, his mum died when he was little, his Dad died a few years ago.  
  
Shaun still worked. After Donna had found out she was pregnant they had started a savings scheme up for the baby. During the birth there were complications and Donna had to have a Caesarean, they also had to take her womb away. She had been sad at the fact she would only have one child. But hell some people didn’t even get that. But during the last few days of her pregnancy her nightmares had returned.  
  
She had thought them gone. But they came back. Donna had heard about the *Alien attacks* over past few years. She hadn’t seen them herself, she kept missing them. Just part of being Donna Noble. Then her gramps had come to see her in the hospital. He then told her.  
  
Her head had gotten hot and started to hurt as her gramps told her about the Doctor. That he could help her. So Donna had agreed. She then passed out. When she woke up, she was receiving fluids and blood. But she felt different. She remembered.  
  
So it came that the Doctor also needed her help, to raise twins, to keep them safe.  
  
\---  
  
So here she was, with her husband, mother and Granddad getting ready for a 1st birthday party. This one was for special friends and family. They had already had a party for other friends, the ones that didn’t pull up in black SUV’s or battered old police boxes. It had been almost a year since Jack, the Doctor or Mel had visited. Jack rang every Saturday, the Doctor on a Sunday, as she knew he thought Sunday’s were boring.   
  
Donna looked down at the three of them. They all had their own personalities. Amy was bossy, liked to make sure things were done even at one year old. Sarah was quiet, loved to play with her toys. Jamie, he was a boisterous little boy, into everything.  
  
Donna never dressed the triplets the same, she didn’t like the idea of that. They were their own person. The triplets were playing with a skittle and ball set in the garden with Sylvia when Donna heard it.  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Tardis…**  
  
The Doctor and Mel were stood in the console room.  
  
“What should I take them?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“I already saw to that, now stop worrying and enjoy your god children’s birthday.” I said as I playfully smacked his arm.   
  
“I know, it’s just been a long time since I had to worry about getting gifts and kiddies parties.”  
  
“Look I got Amy and Sarah a doll and a big truck for Jamie.”  
  
“Oh, good presents.”  
  
“Now come on.” I pushed him as the TARDIS landed and we headed out the door.  
  
\---  
  
Jack was sat in the SUV around the corner from Donna’s his twins were one, he couldn’t believe it. He knew Donna was doing a brilliant job in bringing them up. Truth be told after the death of his grandson and his daughter dying a few months later, he wasn’t the right person to be a dad. He was happy to be the uncle that popped by now and then. He had three gifts, Gwen had helped him choose them. Finger paints for them all. Gwen knew that kids loved to get messy at that age.  
  
He put the car into gear and set off.  
  
\---  
  
Donna ran to the door and opened it before either of the guests had a chance to knock.  
  
“Hello spaceman.”  
  
“Hi Donna.” I said.  
  
“Donna!” the Doctor smiled and hugged her.  
  
“Oi, hands.”  
  
“Sorry, so where are the birthday kiddies?”  
  
“In the garden with Mum, don’t fight.”  
  
“I wouldn’t.”  
  
“I meant with the kids, the toys are for them not you.” Donna smirked.  
  
“Funny.” the Doctor went into the house.  
  
“So how’s married life?” I asked.  
  
“Good and you?”  
  
“The same.”  
  
 _‘Hows the training coming along.’_ Donna asked with her mind without realising.  
  
 _‘How long have you being doing that?’_ I asked.  
  
“Oh so sorry, I sometimes slip into *Doctor mode* so how’s being a full fledged TimeLady treating you?”  
  
“It’s a slog, but I am getting there. There is a lot to learn.”  
  
“I know, I’m glad I got the instant download. It’s a pain sometimes. Take the other day, I was in the local library, and I found this student working, she looked so stressed out. I happened to peek over her shoulder and she was studying science, so I asked if she wanted any help.”  
  
I couldn’t help but smile, it was like talking to the Doctor at that very moment. “And?”  
  
“Well when I started to explain about one of the relatives that she had written down, I was there for four hours and had helped her do her paper. She got an A+ for it. She wants me to tutor her.”  
  
“Well, why don’t you?”  
  
“I don’t know, I mean I cant access that part all the time.” she sighed. Then there was a knock at the door. “Shaun get the door!”   
  
Back to good old Donna.  
  
\---  
  
Jack knocked on the door and then heard Donna yell.   
  
Shaun answered it “Jack hi come in.”  
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“JACK!” Donna yelled.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your gun.”   
  
Jack paled and then took his gun off, he forgot he had it on. “I’ll just pop it in the car.”  
  
I looked at Donna and she at me. “Men.” we said together.  
  
\---  
  
The party was fun, the Doctor, Jack and Wilf, along with the triplets played with the finger paints. The idea of three small cakes each for the babies was good, Amy put her feet in hers, Sarah her hands and Jamie put his face in his. All captured on camera.  
  
\---  
  
The scene was set, the Doctor and Mel would pop in at Christmas, Easter and Birthdays, Jack just at birthdays. It was want they all wanted.   
  
In time 17 years passed for Donna and Jack, but the Doctor and Mel, it was like months. They were still as young as when Donna had first met the Doctor.  
  
Amy was still bossy but she had a good head on her shoulders. She was working in a local hospital, training to be a Doctor of all things.   
  
SJ as she was now called was training to be an English teacher,   
  
Jay not James or Jamie was a real handful. They had trouble with him. He was definitely his fathers son. People had asked why none of the kids had their father’s colouring. Shaun was darker skinned than Donna, but it has been known to happen. Donna normally told them to mind their own business.   
  
Donna was sitting her front garden when a car pulled up. Jay stepped, well staggered not stepped, out of the car.  
  
“Shee yoush later.” he slurred and slammed the door.  
  
Donna rolled her eyes, ‘here we go’ he was only 17, he wouldn’t be 18 for another month and he knew the rules about drinking.  
  
“Oi, Jamie come here.”  
  
Jay looked at him mum. “What for?”  
  
“What for indeed, inside.” she beckoned.  
  
He did.  
  
\---  
  
SJ was studying in the kitchen when her mum and drunk brother came in.  
  
She moved her books away. “Coffee.”  
  
“Please sweetie. You sit.” she pointed.  
  
“I am not a child mum.”  
  
“You are drunk Jaime Jack Noble Temple.”  
  
“Am not. Anyway what if I am.”  
  
“Don’t you be cheeky with me. Now why have you broke the no drinking rule?”  
  
“Because,”  
  
“Jay?”  
  
“Look I just did ok, geez mum.” Jay got up and went upstairs.  
  
“I think its girl trouble” Amy said.  
  
“Hi honey I didn’t know you were home.” Donna hugged her oldest.  
  
“Saw him get out of the car, those friends of his mum, they are a bad crowd.”  
  
“I know love. But ever since your dad….” Donna stopped. It had only been three years since Shaun had been killed in an accident. The year before that Wilf had died. Donna sat down in the chair.   
  
“He needs a firm hand and a good talking too.” SJ said as she put coffee down for herself, her mum and sister. Then the loud music started.  
  
“I wonder where I went wrong with him.” Donna sighed.  
  
“Mum, cant uncle Jack or uncle John have a word with him?” Amy asked.  
  
Donna looked at Amy.   
  
Amy was the only one of the triplets to know the whole truth. Her having TimeLord DNA made her a bit sharper than others, she had figured it out at 14. She promised not to say or treat her brother and sister any different. They had also kept it from Sylvia, Jack and the Doctor. They were waiting until they were all 18.  
  
“Maybe, I don’t know.” Donna sighed.  
  
“I think Amy is right mum, I think Uncle John is the better one to ask though. I have heard some of the stories about Uncle Jack.”  
  
“Stories?”  
  
“Yeah, sometimes when Gramps Wilf got a bit merry he would tell stories.”  
  
Donna smiled. “Yeah, you wanna ring him Amy?”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Amy got up and picked up Donna’s mobile.  
  
“Amy, use the house phone.” SJ said.  
  
“No sweetie, its easier to use the mobile.”  
  
\---  
  
 **On the TARDIS…**  
  
I was sat on the pilots chair trying not to laugh at the Doctor. He had decided to fix something on the TARDIS, and the wires were now tangled up around his feet. I had warned him three times. But he had still tried to get up and walk and had fallen back over and was now just a pair of pinstriped legs and converse clad feet sticking out.  
  
“You ok honey?”  
  
“Oh just fine and dandy.” came the reply.  
  
“I did warn you.”  
  
“You can wipe that smile off of your face missy.” he yelled.  
  
I couldn’t help it. He had looked so comical falling, the TARDIS had reassured me he only had a bruised ego, bum and a few grazes. “Come on old man.” I said as I helped to get him out. His glasses were broke, his hair was skew whiff and he had grease on his cheeks.   
  
“Oh look at these.” he held his glasses in front of him. “I love these, now what am I going to do.” he was turning the glasses over in his hands. “I loved these, I only had four pair, well two after the other me left with two in his pockets, now I only have one, I cant even remember what time period I….”  
  
I leant in and stopped his rant with a kiss. I also pick pocketed the sonic. “Give them here.” I said. I then set about to fix them.  
  
“Oi, since when has that been able to do that?”  
  
“Since I added a few improvements.” I winked.  
  
“Oh, so you are fiddling with my sonic screwdriver are you?” he said as he placed his now fixed glasses into his pocket and grabbed my hand.  
  
“You usually like it when I *fiddle with your sonic device*” I teased.  
  
“Oh , I do my love, I do…..anything else you’d like to fiddle with?” he smiled.  
  
I knew that look in his eyes. I had made a new sonic, had improved it. But now wasn’t the time to show him. I was just about to whip out his *sonic device* when the mobile rang.  
  
“Shit” I said.  
  
“I will get rid of them.” the Doctor said. Then he saw it was Donna’s number.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
\---  
  
Jay was bounding around up in his room. He knew he was being an arse but he couldn’t help it.  
  
\---  
  
The phone rang and was answered.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Doctor.” Amy said and as she did she realised what she had said.  
  
“Amy is that you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
“17.”  
  
“Ok, so why did you just call me Doctor and not uncle John?”  
  
“Sorry, listen I will tell you later. Right now Mum needs your help, its Jay.”  
  
“Is he ok?”  
  
“No, not really, look can you come?”  
  
“I am already there.” the line went dead  
  
\---  
  
I watched as the Doctor spoke. He then hung up. “Amy knows, and Jay is in some kind of trouble.”  
  
“Ok.”   
  
\---  
  
“Mum.” Amy yelled.   
  
“Coming.”   
  
Before Donna could get to the living room she heard the sound of the TARDIS, she ran to the door.   
  
“What is the problem?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Where do you want me to start?”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor, Donna and Mel were sat in the kitchen.  
  
Donna began to tell them about Jay. She understood boys got moody, but lately he was breaking all the rules that he had abided by. He was going out when he was meant to be going to college, but he had lost his place after all his absences. He would come in late, today he had come in reeking of drink.  
  
The Doctor looked at Mel and then to Donna. “You want me to have a word?”  
  
“Yeah, he needs a male figure in his life more, I was thinking of Jack but……”   
  
“Ah, you want him to have proper advice from an old man.” The Doctor winked.  
  
“Yes, I mean ….. oh you know…” Donna looked behind her to make sure SJ wasn’t in ear shot. “he is Jay and SJ’S Dad, but he is still a big kid himself sometimes.”  
  
“I know. But, since when did Amy know I was the Doctor?”  
  
“Oh, she figured it out when she was 14, got a good head on her that one, wants to be a Doctor. SJ is training to be a teacher.”  
  
“Oh Amy is going on to good things.” the Doctor smiled.   
  
“Really?”  
  
“Doctor.” I said and gave him a look.   
  
“I wasn’t gonna tell her what. Right Jay is upstairs by the sound of AC/DC blaring down.”  
  
“Yeah.” Donna sighed.  
  
“Donna how about me and you take the girls to the cinema, I hear there is a good filming playing.”  
  
“Yeah, Decoy Bride, its got some skinny Scottish fella in. SJ say’s he looks a bit like the Doctor.”  
  
“Oh well now, I have to go see that.” I smiled.   
  
“Ok, I will go have a *chat* with Jay and see you lot later.”  
  
\---  
  
After saying goodbye to his wife and friends the Doctor started up the stairs.  
  
\---  
  
Jay was looking out the window. He saw him Mum, sisters and aunty leaving. He sighed, he didn’t know why he was acting the way he was, he had so many mixed up feelings inside him at that moment.   
  
The Doctor heard the thump of the music, he then had to knock rather hard on the door.  
  
Jay heard the bang. He switched the music off, he knew what was coming. He opened the Door.  
  
“Uncle John.”  
  
“Jay. Can I come in?”  
  
Jay stepped aside. His room wasn’t untidy but it wasn’t tidy either. He moved some clothes from a chair and the Doctor sat down. Jay then sat on the bed.  
  
The Doctor looked Jay, he looked tired, sad, angry. That boy had a lot going in upstairs. Then for a fraction of a second he felt it. Then it was gone.  
  
“Jay, I know you don’t want the whole *lets talk* routine. You are too clever for that. I know you have been through a lot with losing Shaun and Wilfred.”  
  
Jay looked at him, why didn’t his uncle say Dad and Gramps. He let it pass  
  
“But I think, a girl is involved too. Hmm am I right?”  
  
Jay shrugged, “Maybe.”  
  
“Ah, so there is, knew it.” the Doctor smiled.  
  
Jay looked at his uncle, he took a deep breath and then the wall crumbled.  
  
“Oh Uncle John.” Jay placed his hands on his face and then started to sob.  
  
The Doctor was on his knees if front of him. “Jay, what is it?”  
  
Jay looked into his uncles eyes, for a moment he felt something itching in his mind.  
  
“I…we….Chantelle, the girl. We have been dating for a while now. We erm…..well.” Jay got up and started to pace the room. The Doctor sat back on the chair.   
  
“You had a physical relationship?” the Doctor said it for him.  
  
“Yeah, a fair few times….any way. I bought this.” Jay pulled a small red box from his pocket. He opened it and showed a small diamond ring. “I worked for 6 months, washing cars, cutting grass, you know odd jobs. Then three months ago…” Jay turned and looked out the window. “Three months ago, she had gotten a new flat. she had lived with her mum.”  
  
The Doctor was working it out, this Chantelle was older, he knew that much.  
  
“I had helped her decorate and stuff. We had told each other we loved one another.”  
  
“How long have you been together?”  
  
“Almost 2 years.”  
  
“Ah, and your mum doesn’t know?”  
  
“No-one does, I just wanted to keep this private, you know how the girls can be, they would have teased. Any way, she had given me a spare key. So three weeks ago I thought this is it. I wanted to ask her…. You know.”  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
“So I bought some roses and headed over to her place.”  
  
The Doctor felt sorry for Jay inside. He loved this girl so much and he already knew what was coming.  
  
“So I went to the flat, she was supposed to be a work, her car was in the drive. So I thought I can give her the flowers and ask her. So I tapped on the door. Jeff answered.”  
  
“Who’s Jeff?”  
  
“Was my best mate. He answered in his jogging bottoms and nothing else. He was rather shocked to see me. I then heard Chantelle shouting down to ask who was at the door. Jeff told her. She came running down in her robe.”  
  
“Oh Jay I …”  
  
“Don’t you dare say your sorry.”  
  
“I wasn’t, I was gonna say I can understand why you have gone off the rails a little after having your heart broken.”  
  
“What would you know? You have a loving wife. Any way I threw the flowers down and decked Jeff, called Chantelle a few nasty … well a fair few nasty things and left. And I have all these feelings … so how can you understand.”  
  
“I have had my heart broken.”  
  
“Oh yeah who?”  
  
“Rose.” the Doctor said.   
  
“Who?”  
  
“Rose, she was someone who used to travel with me a while back. She helped me a lot.” the Doctor sighed, it was time. “Jay I need to tell you something. It will be hard. I know you have these feelings inside you and I think I know what they are.” the Doctor took a deep breath.   
  
He had, had a suspicion for a little while that what he had done all those years ago was slowly coming undone. Donna, she was ok she knew everything. But Jay and SJ they didn’t. They needed to know the truth now.  
  
“You remember all the stories Wilf used to tell you, about Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Atmos, stars in the sky and all that.”  
  
“Yeah, I know aliens exist.”  
  
“Yes, but you haven’t met any.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yes you have.”  
  
The Doctor then started to tell him about his real mum and dad.  
  
\---  
  
The girls had come out giggling at the film.   
  
“So do you or do you not agree that he looks like uncle John?” SJ asked.  
  
“He does a little.” I smiled.  
  
“So do you think Uncle John and Jay will have had their chat?” Amy asked.  
  
“Course, how about we get some chips on the way back?” Donna asked.  
  
\---  
  
We pulled up at the house. Something didn’t feel right straight away. It was dark outside and so was the house. The front door was open.   
  
“Donna hang back with the girls ok?” I said.  
  
“Aunty you cant..” SJ went on say.   
  
“It’s ok sweetie she will be ok.” Donna held her.   
  
I walked up to the door, I took out the sonic from my pocket and switched on the red settings, I then scanned. There was only one life form present and it was the Doctor. So I ran in. “Doc…John.” I yelled.  
  
I found him unconscious on the floor in Jay’s room.  
  
“Doctor.” I whispered.   
  
“Mmm, ow, my head.” he blinked his eyes open.   
  
“Hey you.” I said as I helped him up.  
  
“Where is Jay?” The Doctor asked as he sat up.  
  
“He isn’t here I scanned.” I held up my sonic.  
  
The Doctor felt his hearts stop. “Where did you get this?”  
  
“I made it.”  
  
He turned it over in his hands, it had a red tip, red settings, he gulped. This was the sonic that River had when he met her in the Library. He looked at Mel.  
  
I looked at him.   
  
“We need to speak about this later, right now we have a rather mixed up young man running amok.”  
  
“John.” Donna came in.  
  
“Donna, he knows, and boy does he resent it. He has a right hook like his dad.” the Doctor rubbed his chin.  
  
The light came on and I gasped. “Do….John.” there was a small pool of blood where he had lain.   
  
“What?” he looked at me.  
  
“Your bleeding?”   
  
He put his hand to his head. He then smiled. “I am aren’t I?” then he blacked out again.  
  
“Who the hell did this?” asked Donna.  
  
I looked at her. “I think….”  
  
“Jay.” Donna said.  
  
“Donna I need to help him, I need to.” I looked at her.  
  
“Amy, SJ downstairs, lets leave your aunty and uncle be.”  
  
“But mum, he needs an ambulance, he has a head injury.” SJ said.  
  
“It’s ok, I will stay, Mum you go and have a cuppa with SJ.” Amy said.  
  
\---  
  
After Donna and SJ left I placed my fingers on the Doctor’s temples.  
  
 _I walked around the corridor in his mind. “Doctor. Doctor?” I called out.  
  
“Here.”  
  
I turned and he was leant against the doorframe.   
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I had to tell Jay, after what he had gone through I knew it was time.” the Doctor then told me all about Chantelle and Jeff.  
  
“The poor thing.”  
  
“Yeah, but when I told him about Jenny, Jack, us, Donna everything. He went wild. He grabbed me and placed his hands on my temples. Mel, he knows more than we thought, he already knew about it, everything. He hates us all, someone has told him. I don’t know who or what. But what I did to him and Sarah is almost undone in him.”  
  
“Who else could have the knowledge?”  
  
“Only John, you and well the Master.”  
  
“Ok, John is on another Parallel world, the Master is dead. You say me, but….”  
  
“I know, you or John wouldn’t. it took me long enough to figure it out.”  
  
“So that only leaves the Master and he is gone.”  
  
Then a dark thought crossed me. “Everything was destroyed wasn’t it?”  
  
“Yes, Pete promised. He cant come back.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yes…. Well….. No.”  
  
“You need to wake up. You need to get into the TARDIS, you have a nasty cut and maybe…”  
  
“Just concussion I will be ok.”_  
  
I opened my eyes and then I looked down to see the Doctor looking back at me.   
  
“We need to get on the TARDIS and get you sorted and get some answers.” I said, I then looked at Amy. “Come on.”  
  
\---  
  
Donna and SJ were hugging and crying in the kitchen.  
  
She looked up at us. Then she came running. “Nan, Gramps.” she threw her arms around us. “Can I stay with Mum.. I mean Donna?”  
  
“Course you can, we just need to find your brother.” The Doctor said  
  
“What has he done?”  
  
“It’s not what he has done, but what has been done to him. Someone or something has done something,” the Doctor looked at me. “Donna, I need to take Amy with us. I think its time.”  
  
Donna nodded, “Just bring both Amy and Jay back safely.”  
  
“I promise. Amy, Mel lets go.”   
  
\---  
  
We got into the TARDIS and Amy was gobsmacked.  
  
“It’s……. wow…. How does it do that?” she looked at the Doctor and then me.  
  
“Oh it’s a lot of techno babble, it just is. Now come on.” I grabbed her and took her on a quick tour I sensed the Doctor needed some time alone.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor watched as both Amy and Mel left, he knew the time was approaching for River to come and see him, to ask for Amy’s helps with resurrecting Mel. He walked around the console. He scanned for part human part TimeLord life forms, there were two showing. One was on board the TARDIS. Amy, the other had to be Jay. He was somewhere he shouldn’t be.   
  
A place that the Doctor hated more now than ever. But why was Jay there? There was nothing there, the Doctor had made sure everything was shut down. The breech sealed. He sighed. Then he stopped.   
  
An icy cold thread of fear ran up his spine. He started to empty his pockets.  
  
\---  
  
The TARDIS had given Amy a room exactly like her one at home. “Wow, this is…. Brilliant. I cant believe all this.”  
  
“I know, I was the same when I first met the Doctor. Going from plain old human, living and working then wham this. And now….”  
  
“You’re a living breathing TimeLady who makes uncle John, sorry the Doctor happy.” Amy smiled.  
  
“You are so like your mum you know that. Now get some sleep. it’s a luxury around her. You don’t often get to do much of it.” I smiled and closed the door, I headed back to the console room.   
  
I saw the small pile of bits and bobs on the floor. The Doctor’s long coat strewn across the pilots chair, his jacket in his hands. “You lose something?” I asked.  
  
The Doctor spun and looked at me. I saw the look of panic and fear in his eyes. I went to his side. “What is it?”  
  
“You remember I said that Pete promised to destroy everything.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well I was stupid enough to forget to do it too wasn’t I.”  
  
“You are not stupid what did you forget to do?” I placed my hand on his. But he pushed it away.  
  
“After he…..” he looked at me. “After he finally died. I picked up his laser screwdriver, I pocketed it. I clean forgot about it.”  
  
“Oh, but what does…..” I then looked at him. “Where is it?”  
  
“Gone, I had it in my pocket, I knew to keep it on me. But it’s gone.”  
  
I looked at him. “You don’t think Jay?”  
  
“He is at Canary Wharf.” the Doctor said so quietly.   
  
Then a flash happened. “Doctor, Mel, I need your help.” River said.  
  
We looked at each other. We knew what was happening.  
  
“You need Amy?” the Doctor said.   
  
“Yes, how do you know?” River looked at us.  
  
“Spoilers!” we both said.   
  
“Not funny.”  
  
\---  
  
River and Amy left after having a chat.  
  
The Doctor and I set off towards Canary Wharf. The Doctor had rang Jack. Not a phone call he wanted to make. Jack had been shocked. But he was in London. He could meet the Doctor at Canary Wharf.   
  
So the scene was set. We were returning to a place the Doctor hated. He had lost two loves of his lives at that place. Rose and Mel, yes they were both alive and well. But he had lost them.  
  
\---  
  
Jay was sitting in the room. The woman he had befriended was sitting in a chair.   
  
“Don’t worry James, it wont be long now. Then you can become the man you should have been.”  
  
“I know, I will have my revenge wont I? On them both? The Doctor and Jack?”   
  
“Yes, I promise, once he is returned he will help you.” she smiled and moved her blond hair out of her eyes.   
  
Jay then handed the screwdriver thing she had asked him to get. He didn’t know what it was.  
  
Lucy looked at him. She smiled. Yes Harry had tried to wipe her mind, but he had left something behind and when he died it came to life. She had spent the last few years setting all this up, now all she needed was one more thing. She knew coming here would draw him out and bring the final piece of the puzzle.  
  
\---  
  
The TARDIS materialised in the main hanger, she seemed to like this spot. Jack was halfway up the stairs when he heard it. He ran up the rest and headed to where the sound was.  
  
“Ok, so we go find Jay and drag him back here.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Doctor, he is just mixed up. Someone has filled his head with the wrong info, he just needs to know the truth.” I said as he shrugged his jacket on.  
  
“I know, but we need to get him in here. Then I can undo what I did to him and he can learn the truth.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack saw the TARDIS then the door opened.  
  
“Jack, lets go save your son.”  
  
\---  
  
Lucy heard the sound of people approaching. “James, you know what you have to do.”  
  
He nodded  
  
“Remember, they will try and convince you that I have filled your head with nonsense, but I am not the one who turned you into a human, you were half and half born, you deserve your heritage and when Harry comes back he will help you.” she smiled.  
  
“Don’t worry Mrs Saxon I understand, I wont let you down.”  
  
\---  
  
We approached the door.   
  
The Doctor could taste something in the air. He then pushed the door open. Then he saw her. “Lucy?”  
  
“Doctor, long time no see.”  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
We all filed in.   
  
“Oh you know, just remembering the last place Harry had been.”  
  
“But, he was on another world. How could you possibly remember?” I asked.  
  
“Oh hello, you must be Mel.” Lucy smiled.  
  
Jack walked forward a little. “Where is Jay?”  
  
“Right here.”   
  
We all turned.   
  
“Jay.” Jack said.   
  
“Don’t move.” Jay said. “Aunty Mel.”  
  
“Yes Jay?” I said.  
  
“Can you help me, can you tell me the truth? Who or what am I? What did they do to you and me?”  
  
“Oh Jamie, sweetheart.” I stepped forward. “If you come with me, I can show you as well as tell you.” I took his hand.  
  
He looked up at me. “Gotcha!” then I was pulled into him.  
  
“Jamie, let her go.” The Doctor yelled.  
  
“Why? She was human once. You made her into what she is, she had no choice.” he spat.  
  
“I did, he offered to make me human again and I chose to become a TimeLady. So he wasn’t on his own.” I managed to say.  
  
“Shut up. Mrs Saxon. Are you ready?” Jay said.  
  
“What are you doing?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Oh, Harry left something behind, well three something’s. He left instructions and an imprint in my mind. Which came to light when he died. Then you picked up his laser screwdriver. And then there is little Mrs Doctor.”  
  
“What? The Master didn’t do anything to her.”  
  
“Oh, but he did. He killed her. With the Screwdriver. A tiny part of him is floating around in her. The spark of life. That is all I need.”  
  
“No, you wont get it.” I spat.  
  
“Jamie, shut her up please.”  
  
“Jay, please don’t listen to her. The Master is evil and mad.”  
  
“She said you would say that. You made me human, I should be a TimeLord ruling over these puny little apes. Not mating with them, mooning over them.”  
  
“What the hell have you done to my son.” Jack spat and moved forward.   
  
Lucy pulled gun up. “Now, now Captain. I told him the truth. How the Doctor killed the TimeLords, then held Harry as he died. He died rather than be with him. Then he was killed again. By his Metacrisis.”  
  
“How do you know all this?” the Doctor said.  
  
Lucy then held a book up.  
  
“How did you get that?”  
  
“Oh, you shouldn’t leave books like these lying around Doctor. Things have a strange habit of finding their way to Earth.”  
  
The Doctor looked at River’s diary. It held his past and future. “I know all about what is going on, for instance, at this moment. River and Amy, who is nothing to James by the way are resurrecting Mrs Doctor here. Then Jenny and River will appear on the TARDIS. You want me to go on?”  
  
“Lucy, listen you know what the Master was like, what he did to you. I had to watch remember.” the Doctor pleaded  
  
“He wasn’t well, the drums…”  
  
“…are still there. He will be just as mad.”   
  
“Don’t listen to him Lucy.” Jay shouted.  
  
“Jamie, you don’t know half of what the Master can do, believe me.” Jack said.  
  
“My name is James, and I know more than you think. You see Mrs Saxon has been helping me. I read part of his mind after I decked him.”  
  
“James, you only found what you wanted to.”  
  
“You killed your own kind.”  
  
“I had to! They were going to end everything. No life just them as psychic beings. That is wrong. The war was killing…”  
  
“Silence.” Lucy yelled. “James take her.”  
  
“No, please Lucy no.” the Doctor looked at me. “Look, fine you need something from inside her. How are you gonna find it?”  
  
“Easy, drain her blood.” Lucy smiled. “You see Harry has his followers and there are at least two dozen people waiting to help.”  
  
“No, look, I can isolate the fragment, get it for you, if you drain all her blood you will kill her.”  
  
I looked at him. I could hear the slight panic in his voice.  
  
“Lucy please. I promise I will isolate it. Just don’t kill her. I cant lose her again.”  
  
“Johnson.” Lucy spoke into a small comms device. “Send up a team, heavily armed.”  
  
\---  
  
 **15 minutes later….**  
  
Jack was cuffed and guarded.  
  
Mel was strapped to a gurney. The Doctor had four armed guards.   
  
“The first sign he is up to something shoot him and drain her.” Lucy spat.  
  
James was stood next to her.  
  
 _Mel  
  
‘I hear you.’  
  
I am so sorry.  
  
‘Don’t be, we can deal with this after you get this out of me.’  
  
I love you, you know that.  
  
‘And I love you too Doctor. Now get that arse out of me and then we can save our grandson and stop him from coming back.’_  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
\---  
  
It took three hours to locate the small piece. But he did and he got it out. It was a little tricky and Mel had been awake throughout.   
  
The Doctor took a needle and syringe and took the small black thing out.  
  
“Thank you. Doctor.” Lucy grinned. “Now restrain him.”  
  
Before the Doctor had a chance to react. He was grabbed. “Wait, please.”  
  
“No, now take them all to one of the holding cells, separate them”  
  
I looked at the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
We were all sat in separate cells. “Doc, it wasn’t your fault.” Jack said.  
  
“How wasn’t it? I took the final piece of the jigsaw out and now they are gonna bring him back.”  
  
“At least he wont have the TARDIS this time.” I said.  
  
“Not yet. But he will, I know him. He will use you both against me.” the Doctor slid down the door to sit.  
  
Then I tasted it. A transmat.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
Then the door opened. “Hello.”   
  
“River.”  
  
“Amy and I arrived back at the TARDIS and you were all gone. So I checked the cameras. I saw everything. They have set up in the breech room. But, they need this.” River held up the vial.  
  
We walked over and released Jack and the Doctor.  
  
“So all we need to do now is save Jay?” The Doctor said.  
  
“Yes.”   
  
After a few seconds we appeared onboard the TARDIS.  
  
“Aunty Mel.” Amy ran over.  
  
“It’s ok Amy, and thank you,” I hugged her.  
  
“Right Jack I need to borrow your vortex manipulator.” the Doctor said.  
  
“Why?”   
  
“Look, we need to get Jay and the laser screwdriver and then end this once and for all.” the Doctor said.  
  
“River, you grab the screwdriver. I will get Jay.” The Doctor said. “Mel, love could you….”  
  
“Course, Jack could you take Amy into the kitchen and make her a cuppa.”  
  
“What? Since when did I become tea boy? That is my son out there.”  
  
“Yes, my grandson too. Now please Jack, Amy has just been through something herself.” I walked over and whispered.  
  
“Oh, right. Come on them” Jack said. He gave the Doctor the vortex manipulator as he passed.  
  
\---  
  
“Right, he picked up a small box. You know what to do, you monitor us, if anything happens leave.” he said.  
  
I gave him a look.   
  
“Please Mel, leave, I didn’t get it all out I got some out. I didn’t have the right equipment, but as soon as I am back I will get it all out.” he gave me a hug.  
  
“Go.”  
  
\---  
  
Lucy didn’t know what was happening. Suddenly a woman appeared. “Hello, mind if I have that.” she took the laser Screwdriver.  
  
Then across the room Jay stood. The Doctor appeared. Then he grabbed him and they were gone.  
  
\---  
  
They appeared back on the TARDIS.   
  
I ran forward with the sedative, I pushed it against him before he had a chance to react.  
  
“Be right back” the Doctor said and he was gone.  
  
“Doctor, no…..” I yelled as River and I held Jay,  
  
\---  
  
Lucy was yelling blue murder when the Doctor appeared.  
  
“You, you bastard.” she ran at him.   
  
He grabbed her. “Stop it! Just stop it!” he held her hands in front of her. “This isn’t you Lucy, you don’t even love him any more, its his mind. There is part of him in you as well.”   
  
Lucy looked at him.   
  
“I am so sorry, but as long as a piece of him survives, he is never dead. Think back, to that year. The year that never was. What he did, not just to the planet and the people, but to you, Jack, and me. The things he made you watch. Made you do.”  
  
“I…how…..what have I done.” she started to weep.  
  
“Not you him.” the Doctor whispered. He knew what had to be done. But he couldn’t do it. “Lucy…”  
  
Lucy looked up at him. She saw it in his eyes. “I know.” she stepped back. “GO! Everyone.”   
  
She then looked back at the Doctor. She then walked into a room.   
  
The Doctor pressed the button and appeared back on the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
It was empty. He then went to the monitor. He brought up the screen of the room Lucy was in. there was still a human life sigh, then it was gone. He turned and slumped against the console.  
  
Another life lost.  
  
\---  
  
River and I placed Jay on the bed when I felt the bond of the Doctor. His pain. “No. stay here.” I turned and ran.  
  
I found him slumped on the floor. “Doctor.”  
  
He looked up at me. He then reached out and told me with his mind that Lucy was dead. She had to do it. I looked at the vial and the screwdriver on the chair.  
  
“He had placed an imprint in her mind. I couldn’t do anything. She would have died anyway.” he stood up.  
  
“I am sorry.” I held him.  
  
“Let’s end this.” he said.  
  
\---  
  
 **Six hours later….**  
  
The Doctor had taken all the master out of me. The two vials and the laser screwdriver were destroyed.   
  
The Doctor and Jack were in a room. Had been for almost 4 hours.   
  
River had left. She had something to do.  
  
Amy and I sat in the living room  
  
The TV was playing in the background but we weren’t watching it.  
  
Then Jack appeared. He looked so sad and had been crying. Then the Doctor. He looked worse than Jack. I made to get up. The Doctor held his hand up and shook his head.   
  
After a few moments I felt the TARDIS land. I looked at Amy.  
  
\---  
  
Jack had watched the Doctor do everything to save Jay. He had gone into his mind, but Jay had thrown blocks up. His TimeLord DNA over ruling the human. So the Doctor had made him TimeLord again. But he was lost. Lucy had done too much damage. No not Lucy the Master. So the Doctor and Jack had come to a decision. Jack had the hub up and running in Cardiff again. They had agreed to this.   
  
Jack teleported Jay into the hub. He was out cold. He looked down at his son. The tears streaming, he didn’t care who saw. The Doctor came in a few moments later. “It’s for the best Jack.”  
  
“First Gray now James.” he wiped the tears away.  
  
“You still have Sarah.”  
  
“No, she is Donna’s daughter not mine Doc. I think its best that way.”   
  
“I will leave you be. I am so sorry Jack.”  
  
“Doc, I am sorry.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For creating all this mess.”  
  
“Jack, you didn’t know this would happen. Hell I didn’t know. But I wouldn’t change it.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Well if I could I would change certain things. But I cant. That’s what being a TimeLord is Jack.” the Doctor gave his small salute and turned and left.  
  
\---  
  
I had left Amy watching some alien soap opera about twins. I stood in the console room, waiting. I reached out to him with my mind but he shut me out.   
  
Then the door opened and he came striding in. “Time to take Amy home.”  
  
“Doctor, where is Jay?” I asked.  
  
He just walked passed me to the console and started to press buttons.  
  
“Doctor. Where is he?”  
  
“Safe.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Not now!” he looked at me.  
  
I saw it, the anger of the oncoming storm, I may have been a TimeLady now, but I had been human longer. The look of someone who wanted to take something apart with their bare hands was something I knew all to well, from Billy.   
  
I took a step back. “I…I.…I’ll go tell Amy.”   
  
“Yeah.” was all he said.  
  
I felt the tears well up, but I fought them back. I walked into the living room. “Good news.”  
  
“Yeah?” Amy looked at me.  
  
“Yes, time to go home.” I smiled.  
  
“What about Jay?”  
  
“He is…” I looked at her. “With Jack.”  
  
“Oh good getting to know his dad.” she smiled.  
  
10 minutes later the Doctor had taken Donna aside.  
  
“Doctor?” Donna asked.  
  
He then told her everything that had happened. He then paused.  
  
“Oh my poor little boy.” Donna sank into the chair.  
  
“I am so sorry Donna, but I tried. I really tried.”  
  
Donna looked up. “Well you didn’t try hard enough!” she yelled.  
  
The Doctor just nodded. “He is safe now.”  
  
“Yeah f*cking frozen”  
  
“Better that than killing everyone hm? Or would you rather that!?” the Doctor spat back.  
  
“Sometimes I wish I had never met you.”  
  
“Yeah well me too.”  
  
“Fine, you know where the f*cking door is spaceman.”  
  
The Doctor stood up to his full height and then turned and walked away. The TARDIS was screaming at him in his mind to turn round go back, but he kept on walking.  
  
\---  
  
Sarah and Amy had gone out. I was sat in the kitchen when I heard all the yelling I was in the doorway when the Doctor came out. “We’re leaving.”  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Am always ok now come on. Or are you staying?” he said coldly.  
  
“No am coming. Can I at least say goodbye to Donna?”  
  
“Two minutes, I’ll be in the TARDIS, any longer and I leave you here.” he walked away.  
  
I stepped into the room.   
  
Donna was sobbing.  
  
“Oh Donna what is it?”  
  
“He…we…go after him. He needs you.” Donna looked at me.  
  
“We’ll come back ok.” I handed her a tissue and then headed for the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor could feel the rage coursing through him. He had thought himself healed, thought Rose and Mel had helped him. But no, another person had died, his grandson frozen away forever. He was cursed. Maybe he should be alone. His mind wandered back. Back to the year that never was.   
  
“Doctor!” I yelled as I stepped inside.  
  
He just looked at me. He flicked a few switches and the TARDIS rumbled.  
  
“Will you please tell me what happened. Donna is in tears back there, you are not you.” I walked up to his face. “Please.”  
  
He looked at me. All the emotion in him he grabbed at Mel and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
I pushed him away, the kiss felt different. “Stop.”   
  
His hands didn’t, he held me closer and tighter. I felt the fear rising in me. “Please don’t.” I felt the tears fall.  
  
His mouth was on my neck.   
  
“Doctor please, no…..”  
  
The Doctor stopped. He looked at Mel. “Oh no. Mel I …… no…” he fell to his knees. “What have done?”  
  
“Doctor please talk to me.”  
  
“James is gone.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“He is cryogenically frozen. I tried. Everything I could to get him to believe the truth. But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. The Master saw to that.”  
  
“Doctor I am so sorry.”  
  
“Maybe when River comes with Jenny I should just let him die. Then none of this will happen.”   
  
I recoiled when he said that. “You cant. Its fixed.”  
  
“I know. But if I …”  
  
“You cant play god. After everything you have been through, the TimeWar, Rose, Jenny, everything. You want to become like the TimeLords.”  
  
“No. But…..”  
  
“Maybe in time you can find a way to help him.”  
  
He looked at me.   
  
“That’s not all of it is it?”  
  
He shook his head. “I….the year that never was.”  
  
I nodded.   
  
“The Master …. Well he did things to Lucy. Terrible things. I was forced to watch. He threatened to do the same to Tish and Francine. I begged him not to. Told him…..”  
  
“Oh my love. You told him to do it to you didn’t you?”  
  
He nodded.   
  
“Tell me. I told you about Billy.”  
  
He took a deep breath. Then he started to talk.  
  
\---  
  
He had cried himself to sleep in my arms after hours of talking . The Master had used and abused the Doctor and Lucy. Over and over. The Doctor had tried to shut out Lucy’s screams. He had locked his mind away. The Master was truly insane, the drums had gotten louder and louder as the year went on.  
  
“Oh my darling. I am so sorry. I wish I could take those memories away.” I pushed his hair back.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
“Mel, Doctor I need your help.”   
  
The Doctor opened his eyes. “Jenny.”  
  
\---  
  
So things happened as they should, Jenny died. We took the twins to be with us in the past. The Doctor then burnt Jenny’s body.   
  
“I need a day.” he said.  
  
I nodded.   
  
“Oh and I need one more thing.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your sonic.”  
  
I frowned at him. “Why?”  
  
“It’s the sonic I have to give to River.”  
  
“But….”  
  
“It’s time. I can feel it.”  
  
“I am the one who….”  
  
“No.”   
  
I gave him the sonic.  
  
\---  
  
River was living, well squatting in a small flat. The Doctor had walked around for hours. He had gone and got his hair cut. Not too different but a bit shorter than normal. Then he knocked on the door.  
  
“Hello Sweetie.”  
  
“Hi. You fancy a trip.”  
  
“In the TARDIS?”  
  
“No.” he pressed her vortex manipulator.  
  
\---  
  
I sat in the TARDIS. I knew what was happening the Doctor told me all about what happened in the Library. What River had said. And now… I waited.  
  
\---  
  
“Here, take this.” the Doctor handed his sonic over.  
  
“Your giving me your sonic?”  
  
“Not mine no, Mel made it. Its actually better than mine.”  
  
“Oh. That’s good. But why?”  
  
“You are always getting into scrapes. And one of these comes in handy and you helped to save my grandchildren.”  
  
“Thank you.” River leant up and kissed his cheek.  
  
“Bye River.”  
  
“Goodbye Doctor.”  
  
\---  
  
I waited and then the door opened. The Doctor came in and closed it behind her.   
  
“You ok?”  
  
He shook his head. “I need you.” he said. Then he shrugged his coat off and let it land on the floor. He came to me and placed his hands on my face and then leant in and kissed me. Gently at first but then his tongue begged entrance. I parted my lips and let his cool tongue tangle with mine.   
  
The Doctor moved his hands into Mel’s hair. He pulled her flush to him.  
  
I moved my hands to his jacket and started to undo it and his shirt.  
  
We broke the kiss. I looked at him. “Doctor.”  
  
“Shhh, please I need you.” he looked down at me. I wore a white blouse and black skirt. In a matter of moments the blouse was ripped open and buttons pinged across the console room.  
  
Then he undid the front clasp on my bra and then he moved his hands to my breasts.  
  
I closed my eyes. Ever since our bonding and me becoming a TimeLady my senses were very heightened. I moaned as he took a nipple in his mouth.  
  
I grabbed at his head and anchored him there. I could feel my orgasm build.   
  
The Doctor then stopped. He looked at me.   
  
I nodded.  
  
My skirt was hiked up and my panties torn off. Then he dropped his pants, he was ready, he always went commando. He then guided me to the pilots chair. Good job it wasn’t far as he had his pants round his ankles.   
  
I couldn’t help but let a small giggle out. I then felt a sharp smack and the sting on my arse. I shuddered.   
  
“Like that do we?” he said huskily.  
  
“Aye.” my accent breaking through.  
  
Then I felt another smack. My pu*sy was throbbing and flowing freely. “Please…. Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor took his c*ck in his hand and then lined up with Mel and then he thrust in to the hilt.  
  
I moaned and came as he entered me. “More.” I begged.  
  
The Doctor then pulled out and rammed back in only half way then pulled back out and then in fully.  
  
I grasped onto the chair like it was a life line as my husband fucked me. He needed to do this. Yes it was rough and painful a little but he needed to release all his pent up emotions.  
  
I started to talk dirty. He loved it when I did that. As I loved it when he spoke like that to me. I came again and this time as my muscles contracted his c*ck exploded inside of me. But he stayed ramrod hard. I was starting to get a little sore.   
  
“Doctor, stop,”  
  
He did he looked at me. He gently took his hardness from me. I turned and looked at him. I kissed him hard and deep. Then I placed my hands on his head to make a connection with our minds. It made the sex mind-blowing (literally).   
  
_I found myself on a beach. With red sand and yellow water.  
  
“This is Taknod.” I said  
  
“Yes, I used to come here every 10 years with my parents. Sort of family holiday. But it’s gone now.”  
  
“I know.”   
  
We were both naked and he was still hard. “Lie down.” I asked.  
  
He did this and I then straddled him I sat just before his c0ck. “I love you. And we can get through this. All of it.” I then sank down onto his c0ck.  
  
“God…Mel..”  
  
“Shhh.” I then slowly started to rise and then quickly sank back down. I then took his hands and placed them on my breasts.   
  
He slowly teased and kneaded them, after a little while he left them and placed his hands on my hips and started to buck upwards beneath me. He held my hips as he rammed home.  
  
I screamed out his name as I came hard, but he didn’t.   
  
“Sorry.” he sniffed.  
  
I looked at him. “Don’t be.”_  
  
I took my hands from his head. I looked into his eyes. They were full of love and sadness. He was still poker hard. I sank to my knees and took him in my mouth. No warning nothing.  
  
“Mel…god yes…..faster.” he moaned and grasped at my hair as he started to thrust hard and deep into my mouth. Then finally, as I squeezed and caressed his balls he exploded in my mouth and down my throat. I savoured and drank every drop.  
  
\---  
  
After we had grabbed our clothes and showered, and the Doctor made me come with his fingers and mouth we retired to bed. We didn’t sleep much, but the Doctor’s mind needed rest. After everything.  
  
I watched as he nodded off. Only then did I let my own tears fall.  
  
We had lost Jamie, River was on her way to the Library. A woman had died all because of the Master. I looked at the Doctor lying next to me. He had lost so much. His home, family, friends. Then he made new friends, built a new family. He lost Rose, found her and then gave her a piece of himself. She was happy. Then the Doctor met me. I thanked whoever is out there for that everyday. I was more happy than I had ever been.   
  
“Nothing will come between us now.” I whispered. “We are forever.” I leant over and kissed him and then I snuggled in and fell asleep  
  
\---  
  
The next morning I awoke to an empty bed. I sat up. Everything seemed fine. He must be tinkering with the TARDIS. I got up had a shower and got ready. I put on some black jeans and a plain grey hoodie and my converse. Tied my hair back and went looking for the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had slept only a couple of hours and then woke up. His dreams had turned to nightmares. He could see all the faces of those who had died. He eased himself from the bed. He looked at Mel. She had died as well. Yes she was back. He moved around quietly. He reached into the closet and grabbed his blue suit and a red t-shirt, his red converse and then left the room.  
  
He was stood in the console room. The latest events playing heavily on his mind. He had lost his daughter twice. His grandson…. That was the last straw. He had felt it inside of him. The Oncoming Storm, all the hate and anger that he had suppressed years before, was now bubbling and rising and he was finding it hard to fight. He had let an innocent woman die, yes she had taken her own life. But if he had of dealt with the master years before that wouldn’t of happened. Then he thought back to when he had been sent to kill the Daleks. He held their entire existence in his hands and he had bottled it.  
  
He could have killed them all there and then. But no, he let them live and look at what they had done. He banged his hands down on the console. “NO MORE!!” he yelled. He then started to press buttons. He needed to get away. He had too, if he stayed ….. That didn’t bare thinking about. For once the TARDIS agreed and landed smoothly. He grabbed his coat. He took one last look around the console room. “Forgive me.” he said, he then pressed his hand against the TARDIS, closed his eyes and walked out.  
  
\---  
  
The Console room was barely lit. “Morning old girl.” I smiled as I ran my hand along the rim of the console.  
  
 _‘He is gone.’  
  
“What?”  
  
‘my Doctor’  
  
“Where?” I was panicked now.   
  
‘he needs time mistress’  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
‘I cannot say. But he did leave a message.’  
  
“Tell me.”_  
  
The Doctor then appeared in my mind.  
  
 _“Hello,”_ he waved. _“Don’t get angry with her, she has to do as I tell her. I need to be on my own. I need to deal with my anger, if I stay I will only hurt you and I don’t want to do that. I have instructed the TARDIS not to tell you where am I, or show you. I will come back I promise. But I need to clear these thoughts. I love you Mel, never ever forget that.”_  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
“You silly bloody man.” I yelled.   
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had left the TARDIS and was stood outside the hub, well where the hub had been. He then fiddled with the vortex manipulator he had. He hated those things, cheap mans time travel, but at that moment he was glad he had one.  
  
“Bye, I will come back.” then he was gone.  
  
\---  
  
I ran to the doors and threw them open. “Cardiff? Jack.” I closed the doors behind me. He could help me.  
  
\---  
  
Jack was sitting in a small coffee shop when he heard it. He was up and out of the shop. Now instead of seeing the Doc and Mel all he saw was Mel.  
  
She then ran up to him. “Jack I need your help.”


End file.
